Ame no Naka de, bajo la lluvia
by AyuT
Summary: One-shot. Kaidoh necesita que lo cuiden y lo mimen. Aunque no acepte este hecho, Inui está ahí, y no puede negar que las cosas han cambiado desde que está a su lado. Inui Sadaharu x Kaidoh Kaoru. Gracias por las reviews!


- Fsssshhh... – bufó Kaidoh, frotándose los brazos en un intento por calentarse.

Inui, quien caminaba a su lado, le miró y sonrió. Habían salido muy tarde del entrenamiento, y ya casi era de noche. Además, las nubes oscuras que surcaban el cielo sobre sus cabezas sugerían que se avecinaba una buena tormenta.

- No salgas esta noche a correr, Kaidoh. – le aconsejó Inui. – Vas a ponerte enfermo si tu cuerpo experimenta más cambios de temperatura.

Kaidoh tiritaba ligeramente, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

- Déjame, sé cuidarme solo. – gruñó. – Y deja de acompañarme... Tu casa está en dirección contraria.

- Tú no sabes ni la mitad de lo que sé yo de ti. – se jactó Inui, hojeando su libreta.

- Otra vez con eso. – Kaidoh hizo una mueca al ver el cuaderno. - No me importa... No eres mi madre, así que vete.

- Has hecho 500 flexiones hoy. – leyó Inui en voz alta. – Tu temperatura corporal ha aumentado dos grados desde esta mañana.

- Fsssshhh...

- Al bajar ahora el ritmo del movimiento, tu organismo necesita compensar el cambio, y el frío impide que lo haga de manera adecuada.

Inui se paró en seco y miró fijamente a Kaidoh, quien, molesto, se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

- Las pruebas son – esta vez Inui no leyó nada, sino que analizó a Kaidoh a través de sus gafas. -: Uno, te tiemblan las piernas. – Kaidoh miró hacia abajo y se percató de que sus rodillas casi se movían solas. – Dos, te dan escalofríos. – Kaidoh tragó saliva y se puso rígido cuando un temblor recorrió toda su columna vertebral. – Y tres, tienes la piel de gallina.

Antes de que se presentase la oportunidad de que Kaidoh ignorase sus palabras e intentase deshacerse de él caminando más rápido hacia su casa, Inui rozó el hombro de su compañero de equipo con las puntas de los dedos. Kaidoh, sorprendido, se detuvo en mitad de un paso, sin volverse a mirar a Inui.

- Tienes las manos muy frías. – comentó, provocando la risa de su senpai.

Al no obtener mayor respuesta que esa, Kaidoh giró ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver de reojo cómo Inui le tendía su chaqueta.

- Póntela, Kaidoh. – dijo, mientras el viento agitaba suavemente la prenda en sus manos. – Hoy he hecho ejercicio pasivo, así que el frío no me afectará como a ti. Pero mañana no te olvides de llevar la tuya. En esta época no es aconsejable que sigas yendo en camiseta de tirantes.

Kaidoh bufó de nuevo y, negándose a aceptar el ofrecimiento de Inui, se dispuso a proseguir el camino solo. Sin embargo, Inui no quiso desistir en su intento y, en un visto y no visto, cubrió la espalda y los hombros de Kaidoh con la chaqueta.

Un trueno marcó el inicio de la lluvia.

- ¿Qué haces? – se quejó Kaidoh, con el tono intimidante de siempre. - ¿Quién te pide que te preocupes tanto por mí?

Inui no respondió. En lugar de eso, sonrió, ocultando una mirada curiosa tras los cristales de sus gafas. Kaidoh, volviendo a rechazar la amabilidad de su senpai, se desprendió de la improvisada capa y la arrojó al pecho de Inui, quien la paró con una mano antes de que le golpeara.

- Eres tú mismo el que me preocupa. – habló Inui, resignado, estirando la chaqueta para doblarla sobre su brazo. – Apenas tienes control sobre estas cosas, y...

- Si me pongo enfermo, será mi problema, no el tuyo. – le interrumpió Kaidoh, enfadado, apretando los puños.

- No hace falta que respondas así. – Inui se cruzó de brazos. – No tiene nada de malo que te ayude. Yo me encargo de velar por las condiciones físicas de los miembros de nuestro equipo.

- Cállate. – la ira de Kaidoh parecía acrecentarse a cada segundo, a la par que su paciencia se agotaba. – No me gusta depender de los demás. Quiero hacer las cosas yo solo. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo siento, Kaidoh, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para decir eso¿no crees?

- Fsssshhh... – Kaidoh frunció el entrecejo, fastidiado. Respiró hondo. – Sí, lo sé, a menudo acepto tu ayuda. Por eso creo que ya tengo bastante, y no quiero más de ti, no hace falta que vayas más lejos.

Inui volvió a sonreír, andando de nuevo para que Kaidoh le siguiera. Ambos estaban ya empapados por la tormenta, y estaba claro que al día siguiente los dos acabarían en la cama con fiebre. La casa de Kaidoh ya casi se veía al final de la calle. Otra vez con un movimiento rápido, Inui se colocó junto a Kaidoh y, antes de que la víbora pudiera morderle, se acercó a él y cubrió sus cabezas con la chaqueta extendida.

- Es una lástima, pero me necesitas. – Inui pudo palpar la inquietud de Kaidoh cuando se percató de su cercanía. – Y si tantas ganas tienes de devolverme el favor...

Sus alientos se condensaban en nubes de vapor. La respiración de Kaidoh se agitó cuando sintió el calor de los labios de Inui sobre su mejilla, entrando por su boca poco después. Por primera vez, se sintió abrumado por la mirada azul que se escondía tras aquellas lentes, y notó como una fina barrera que le había separado hasta entonces de su senpai, en cierto modo, se rompía. Lo vio todo de forma diferente después de aquel abrazo tan cálido. Escuchó el sonido acompasado de los latidos del corazón de Inui, y no supo realmente que hacer. Oía la lluvia golpeando con fuerza los tejados de las casas. No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. De repente, cuando una cortante ráfaga de viento helado se coló en su refugio improvisado, sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a Inui. Y lo hizo, rindiéndose a la evidencia de que todo lo que Inui le había dicho era cierto, y de que quizás también lo era ese deseo que acababa de descubrir.

Inui intentó medir sus movimientos, sin éxito. La cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que sentía el cuerpo de Kaidoh temblar entre sus brazos. No decía nada. Eso podía tener dos significados: uno, que sus labios habían quedado sellados con aquel beso, y dos, que en cualquier momento todo acabaría con un grito y un empujón. Puesto que en el fondo no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, no pensaba soltarlo hasta observar una reacción que le permitiera deducir qué debía hacer. El riesgo de rechazo, según los cálculos de hacía unos meses, era del 50, pero alguien le dijo una vez que con los sentimientos su procedimiento era inválido. Y podía ser verdad: cualquier operación que intentara hacer mentalmente en ese momento se veía interrumpida por el eco de la intensa respiración de Kaidoh. De repente, los brazos de su kouhai se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, y sintió su cabeza posándose lentamente sobre su pecho.

De acuerdo, el primer acercamiento había tenido un resultado positivo. Lo apuntaría en su libreta como algo "misterioso" e "insospechado". O tal vez no lo haría. Se sentía orgulloso de haber descubierto una faceta oculta de Kaidoh, pero eso no le serviría como dato para el tenis. Aunque sería interesante experimentarlo de nuevo otro día.

Kaidoh se puso aún más nervioso cuando comprendió que tal vez Inui estaba recogiendo más información sobre él. En cierto modo, se sentía decepcionado. Y el que Inui permaneciera en silencio mientras él se había acomodado sobre su pecho no le ayudaba demasiado a descartar esa posibilidad. A pesar de ello, no opuso resistencia cuando su senpai lo tomó de los hombros para separarse de él y mirarle a los ojos. Kaidoh no pudo mantener su mirada seria. Comenzaba a sentirse analizado, y siempre había odiado esa faceta de Inui.

- ¡Kaoru-kun! – gritó la madre de Kaidoh desde la ventana de su casa. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí¡Entra ya en casa, o cogerás una pulmonía!

Kaidoh se sonrojó, luchando por volver a dibujar en su rostro la expresión seria y decidida que lo caracterizaba, y salió de debajo de la chaqueta de Inui, quitándose la bandana mojada de la cabeza.

- ...cuídate. – Inui, en un susurro, completó la frase que había comenzado a decir minutos antes, pasando una mano por el rostro de Kaidoh para apartarle el pelo de los ojos. Este gesto le sorprendió hasta a él mismo, pues no era algo premeditado, sino espontáneo.

Kaidoh se limitó a asentir brevemente y corrió hacia el interior de su casa.

Inui suspiró, complacido, mientras observaba a su sujeto experimental favorito atravesando el pequeño jardín con su chaqueta puesta.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!

Espero que os haya gustado, y también que me dejéis alguna review ;D

Hasta la próxima!! arigatou


End file.
